Shiroma Miru
Perfil * Nombre: 白間美瑠 (しろま みる) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shiroma Miru * '''Apodos:' Mirurun (みるるん) * Profesión: Cantante y Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Osaka, Japón * Estatura: 160cm * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Tipo de sangre: B * Agencia: Yoshimoto Kyoraku * Sub-Agencia: AKS Biografía Debut Miru pasó la NMB48's first-generation auditions en septiembre de 2010 y debutó el 09 de octubre dle mismo año en el Tokyo Aki Matsuri. Su debut en shows musicales fue el 01 de enero de 2011. En febrero de 2014, durante el AKB48 Group Shuffle se anunció que formaría parte del TEAM A de AKB48. Grupos Yoshimoto Kyoraku Grupos *'Grupo JPop:' NMB48 (2010) / AKB48 (2014) **'Equipo:' TEAM M / TEAM A **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarina **'Generación:' #1 AKB48 Elecciones de Senbatsu * 3rd Senbatsu Election - No Calificó * 4th Senbatsu Election - No Calificó * 5th Senbatsu Election - No Calificó * 6th Senbatsu Election - #43 (Next Girls) * 7th Senbatsu Election - #34 (Next Girls) * 8th Senbatsu Election - #24 (Undergirls) * 9th Senbatsu Election - #12 (Senbatsu) AKB48 Torneos de Janken * 4th Janken Taikai - Round 2 (Perdió contra Oshima Ryoka) * 5th Janken Taikai - No Participó * 6th Janken Taikai - Round 1 (Perdió contra Shibuya Nagisa) * 7th Janken Taikai - Round 3 (Perdió contra Suzuki Mariya) Participaciones en Sencillos A-Sides NMB48 * Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo * Oh My God! * Junjou U-19 * Nagiichi * Virginity * Kitagawa Kenji * Bokura no Eureka * Kamonegikkusu * Takane no Ringo * Rashikunai (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Don't look back! * Durian Shounen * Amagami Hime * Boku wa Inai * Boku Igai no Dareka B-Sides de NMB48 * Seishun no Lap Time (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * Mattemashita, Shingakki (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * Mikazuki no Senaka (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * Boku wa Matteru (Oh My God!) * Hoshokusha tachi yo (Oh My God!) * Uso no Tenbin (Oh My God!) * Migi e Magare! (Junjou U-19) * Boku ga Mou Sukoshi Daitan Nara (Nagiichi) * Mousou Girlfriend (Virginity) * Hinadande wa Boku no Miryoku wa Ikinainda (Bokura no Eureka) (Center con Yogi Keira) * Todokanasoude Todokumono (Bokura no Eureka) * Yama e Yukou (Takane no Ringo) (Center) * Migi ni Shiteru Ring (Rashikunai) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Sotsugyou Ryokou (Don't look back!) * Heart Sakebu (Don't look back!) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Boku dake no Secret time (Durian Shounen) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Kataomoi Yori mo Omoide wo... (Must be now) * Good-bye, Guitar (Must be now) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Koi wo Isoge (Amagami Hime) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Dotonbori yo, Naka Sete Kure! (Amagami Hime) * Saigo no go Shakudama (Boku wa Inai) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) * Koi wa Sainan (Boku Igai no Dareka) (Center) A-Sides de AKB48 * Kibouteki Refrain * Tsubasa wa Iranai * Shoot Sign * Negaigoto no Mochigusare B-Sides de AKB48 * Ano Hi no Fuurin (Gingham Check) * HA! (Eien Pressure) * Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * Kinou Yori Motto Suki (Mae Shika Mukanee) * Hito Natsu no Hankouki (Kokoro no Placard) * Yankee Rock (Green Flash) * Punkish (Green Flash) * Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu (Halloween Night) * Madonna no Sentaku (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Yasashii place (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * Shigamitsuita Seishun (Kimi wa Melody) * M.T. ni Sasagu (Kimi wa Melody) * Set me free (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * Hikari to Kage no Hibi (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * Densetsu no Sakana (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta (High Tension) * Mayonaka no Tsuyogari (Shoot Sign) (Center) * Tenmetsu Pheromone (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) Participaciones en Albumes Albumes de NMB48 * Teppen Tottande! (Teppen Tottande!) * Namekuji Heart (Teppen Tottande!) * Lily (Teppen Tottande!) * 12/31 (Teppen Tottande!) * Ibiza Girl (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Nanba Jichiku 〜) * "Seito Techo no Shashin wa Ki ni Haittenai" no Hoshoku (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * Natsu no Saiminjutsu (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * Peak (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) (Center con Yagura Fuuko) Albumes de AKB48 * Koko ni Ita koto (Koko ni Ita koto) * Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka? (1830m) * Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe! (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * Clap (0 to 1 no Aida) * Subete wa Tochuu Keika (Thumbnail) Unidades Unidades de escenario N1 (Dareka no Tame ni) * Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! N2 (Seishun Girls) * Ame no Doubutsuen N3 (Koko ni Datte Tenshi wa Iru) * ONEW no Uwabaki * Hajimete no Hoshi * 100nen Saki Demo M2 (RESET) * Gyakuten Oujisama A7 (M.T ni Sasagu) * She's gone M1 Revival (Idol no Yoake) * Zannen Shoujo (Center) Unidades de conciertos AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2012 * First Rabbit * Yuuhi wo miteiru ka? Unit Matsuri 2013 * Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! AKB48 Group Rinji Soukai "Shirokuro tsukeyou janai ka!" AKB48 Group * Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru AKB48 2013 Manatsu no Dome Tour ~Mada mada, Yaranakya Ikenai koto ga aru~ Osaka Dome * Tenshi no Shippo AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2013 * Kimi Dake ni Chu! Chu! Chu! Unit Matsuri 2014 * Ookami to Pride NMB48 National Tour Sendai Sunplaza (Sendai) * Avocado Janeshi Sonic City Big Hall (Omiya) * Avocado Janeshi AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2014 * Plastic no Kuchibiru Apariciones en Medios Dramas *Tofu Pro Wrestling (TV Asashi, 2017) *AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru (TV Asashi, 2015, Ep. 15) *Majisuka Gakuen 5 (NTV, 2015) *Majisuka Gakuen 4 (NTV, 2015) Programas de TV *AKBingo! (2015– ) *PIRAMEKINO (2015, como MC) *(TBS) Ariyoshi AKB Republic (24.03.2015, como MC especial) (Nippon TV) NMB48 entertainer 3! (02.08 - 28.08.2014) *(Nippon TV) NMB48 entertainer 2! (03.04 - 19.06.2013) *(Kansai) NMB to Manabukun (11.04.2013– ) *(TVQ Kyushu) Aru aru YY terebi TV (29.01.2013) *(TVQ Kyushu) NMB48 Geinin! (18.09.2012) *(Fukuoka TV) Jimoto ōen Variety them here!! Toraberā (03.09.2012) *(Kansai) Do~tsukingu 48 (2011-2013) *(Nippon TV) Naniwa Nadeshiko: NMB48 Meets TOKYO! (12.07/28.12.2011) *(TV Tokyo) Star Princess looking for Taro (11.09.2010 - 24.09.2011) Programas de Radio *NMB48-teki teppen Hiroshi (MBS.OSAKA, 08.04.2014) *NMB48 Rika Atae Fumika-teki Girl's☆Talk (Kansai, 07.09.2013) *NMB48 Radio S. (NHK.OSAKA, 25.08.2013, como DJ) *AKB48's Our Story (NHK.FM, 11.05.2011, como DJ) Anuncios *Glico Kapuriko (kashi) (2015) Películas * NMB48 Geinin! The Movie Owarai Seishun Girls! (2013) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor *'Aficiones:' Patinaje sobre hielo. *Sus alimentos favoritos incluyen el kétchup, el chocolate, el ramen y el curry. *Es muy cercana a Iriyama Anna. *La persona a la que siempre respetara es a Maeda Atsuko. *En un futuro le gustaría convertirse en alguien como Lady Gaga y Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *Confesó que no es buena hablando, ya que siempre se pone nerviosa. *Ella junto a Kinoshita Haruna son las que tienen feo olor en sus pies, pero ambas dijeron que no usan calcetines ya que es más fácil cambiarse los zapatos en el momento que tienen una presentación. Enlaces *Perfil (NMB48) *Perfil (AKB48) *7gogo *Google+ *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Shiroma Miru01.jpg Shiroma Miru02.jpg Shiroma Miru03.jpg Shiroma Miru04.jpg Shiroma Miru45.jpg Shiroma Miru46.jpg Shiroma Miru43.jpg Shiroma Miru44.jpg Categoría:Yoshimoto Kyoraku Categoría:AKS Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz Categoría:AKB48 Categoría:NMB48 Categoría:Nacidos en 1997